Itu semua, palsu!
by Sarugaki Sacchi
Summary: Masa depan, juga pasti diwarnai oleh orang yang berinisiatif gila. Kematian Temari, membuat Gaara dan yang lain terpukul. Di sisi lain, Shikamaru bekerja sama dengan Minato untuk suatu hal


ST600-IKA

Semua itu, palsu!!

Memang saya TIDAK terlalu pintar dalam hal-hal yang muyengin macam Sci-Fi, tapi kalau udah baca wajib bagi anda untuk mereview……

Disclaimer: Gue ngaku, Naruto bukan punya gw.

A/N: Di fic ini bakal ada lagunya Simple Plan yang "Save You". Tapi ini bukan song fic.

--

Prologue:

Universitas Konoha tahun 2033……

Di ruang penelitian, ada 2 orang perancang robot android. Mereka sedang merancang bagian-bagian android. Mereka tahu banyak hal tentang android. Akhirnya, Universitas Konoha meminta mereka untuk bekerja sama dengan perusahaan "uZumaki Corp." milik seorang kepala yayasan swasta.

Awalnya, mereka hanya menciptakan android untuk menjadi _maid_ di rumah-rumah penduduk. Sampai akhirnya, kepintaran salah satu dari mereka yang IQnya melebihi 200 menemukan cara mengubah manusia menjadi android. Tentu saja hal ini ditentang oleh partner sekaligus kekasihnya.

Mendengar sang lelaki bisa membuat _HuRob_ (Singkatan dari "Human Robot"), kepala yayasan swasta tersebut mengirimkan perintah agar mereka membuat satu contoh _HuRob_. Tentu saja itu di tolak, akhirnya mereka berdua di pecat.

"Aku tidak peduli mereka mau memecat kita, lagipula siapa yang mau untuk melakukan hal sekejam itu?!"ujar Gadis itu kesal.

"Sudahlah Temari, lebih baik kita cari pekerjaan yang lain"hibur Lelaki di sebelahnya yang sedang membolak-balikkan koran.

"Terima Kasih, Shikamaru"ujar Temari.

Mereka kembali mencari pekerjaan. Di bantu kedua adik Temari yang sudah menyerah dan akhirnya menerima kenyataan, bahwa kakak mereka benar-benar menyayangi Shikamaru.

"Hei, sepertinya aku menemukan satu!!"ujar Kankurou bangga.

"Mana??"tanya Temari.

"Ini, pekerjaan sebagai juru masak di sebuah restoran!!"ujar Kankurou.

"Apa kau berpikir kami berdua bisa memasak??"tanya Temari.

"Yap!! Kau 'kan sering memasakkan masakan yang enak-enak, iya 'kan Gaara??"tanya Kankurou sambil menyikut adiknya.

"Iya!!"ujar Gaara sambil tersenyum.

"Yang lain aja deh, Shikamaru 'kan gak bisa masak"usul Temari.

"Iya...ya..."

Mereka mendapat pekerjaan sebagai pegawai sebuah perusahaan swasta. Perusahaan tersebut membangun gedung-gedung komunikasi yang akan dijadikan sebagai pusat pendidikan.

Sudah 2 tahun mereka bekerja, mereka bertunangan...

Suatu hari Temari di beri tugas untuk memeriksa kadar Oksigen di lantai paling atas sebuah gedung. Tapi, sesampainya di atas ia meninggal dunia karena kadar oksigen yang sangat sedikit.

Mendengar kabar tersebut, Gaara dan Kankurou syok berat. Mereka mengurung diri di kamar masing-masing lebih dari seminggu. Sampai hari pemakaman Temari pun mereka tidak mau keluar. Shikamaru merasa tidak enak melihat adik-adik tunangannya tersebut seperti ini. Temari pasti tidak senang.

Shikamaru mengetuk pintu kamar Gaara.

"Gaara"panggilnya.

"Apa?"tanya Gaara dengan suara serak, seperti habis nangis.

"Keluarlah, kakakmu akan dimakamkan hari ini"

"Tidak mau"ujar Gaara.

"Ayolah, ini terakhir kalinya kau bisa melihat wajahnya. Kalau kau tidak mau, kakakmu diatas sana pasti sedih"ujar Shikamaru.

Kata-kata tersebut menyentuh Gaara. Tak sadar sesuatu yang basah dan cair mengalir membasahi pipinya, ia menarik nafas dengan terisak-isak. Ia berdiri, melangkah ke arah pintu dan membukakan pintu kamar.

Shikamaru terkejut melihat Gaara, bajunya begitu lusuh. Wajahnya pucat sekali, matanya membengkak karena terlalu banyak menangis. Terdengar nafasnya begitu sesak.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"tanya Shikamaru.

"Aku tidak apa-apa"jawab Gaara dengan suaranya yang serak.

"Berbenahlah, aku akan kesini lagi setelah membujuk Kankurou"ujar Shikamaru.

Gaara tidak menjawab apa-apa.

Shikamaru berjalan meninggalkannya dan naik ke lantai dua. Ia berdiri di depan pintu kamar Kankurou yang terbuat dari logam, begitu dingin. Mungkin Kankurou menyalakan AC dengan suhu yang sangat rendah.

Diketuklah pintu yang keras itu.

"Siapa?"tanya Kankurou.

"Ini aku. Aku datang menjemput kalian, Temari akan di makamkan hari ini"jawab Shikamaru.

"Tidak mau"ujar Kankurou.

"Aku bertanggung jawab untuk membawa kalian berdua ke upacara pemakamannya hari ini"ujar Shikamaru.

Shikamaru mencoba membuka pintunya, ternyata tidak di kunci. Kankurou sedang jongkok didekat jendela, matanya tidak melihat ke arah apapun. Memainkan karpet tidak jelas, masih mengenakan piyama yang diberikan oleh Temari sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya.

"Kau harus datang memakamkannya, semua ada di sana"ujar Shikamaru.

Untuk pertama kalinya, ia membujuk orang yang lebih tua darinya selain Temari.

Ia menunggu jawaban dari Kankurou...

"Shikamaru..."panggil Kankurou.

"Apa?"tanya Shikamaru.

"Aku ingin menyusulnya..."ujar Kankurou.

" Aku tahu ini berat untukmu tapi, kau tidak boleh berkata begitu"ujar Shikamaru.

"Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apalagi dan aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apalagi setelah ia tiada. Aku rasa, semuanya telah berakhir..."suara Kankurou makin serak.

"TAPI, AKU INGIN SEKALI BERSAMANYA. IA ADALAH WANITA YANG PALING MENGERTI KAMI SETELAH IBU TIADA. DAN SEKARANG..."tangis Kankurou meledak.

"Tenanglah, itu hanya akan membebanimu. Ia tidak mau kau sedih karenanya"ujar Shikamaru.

"Sekarang, tak ada lagi sosok kakak...yang akan selalu memperhatikan kami, membantu kami jika ada masalah, dan selalu berharap kami pulang dalam keadaan baik saat menjalankan misi, juga menolong kami jika kami dalam masalah"

Shikamaru menatapnya dengan penuh rasa iba.

"Ia pasti akan senang jika kau datang untuk melihatnya untuk yang terakhir kalinya"hibur Shikamaru.

Mendengar kakaknya akan senang, ia segera bangun jongkoknya.

"Tolong keluar sebentar, aku mau ganti baju"ujar Kankurou.

Shikamaru keluar dari kamar Kankurou.

Ia turun ke bawah, menuju kamar Gaara. Tapi hal itu tak jadi karena dilihatnya Gaara sedang duduk di ruang tamu memakai pakaian hitam dengan dandanan anak metal.

Shikamaru mengenali pakaian itu, pakaian itu sering dipakai oleh Gaara ketika masih sering nge-band bareng Kankurou dan Temari. Ia tersenyum. Namun, ia berpikir kalau pakaian tersebut tidak akan cocok dengan acara yang akan dihadiri.

Tak lama kemudian, Kankurou menuruni tangga menggunakan pakaian yang sama.

"Benar-benar kompak"batin Shikamaru.

Krik krik

"Ayo kita pergi naik M-Sized FC milikku"ajak Shikamaru.

"Tidak, naik FC kami saja"ujar Kankurou disusul dengan Gaara yang mengangguk.

(Mau tahu apa itu FC? FC itu singkatan dari _Flying Car. _Kalau punya Shikamaru itu Mini-Sized Flying Car)

Mereka menaiki FC, Kankurou yang mengemudikan mobil.

"Kita ke rumah duka dulu, jenazah Temari tidak akan di makamkan sampai kalian datang"ujar Shikamaru.

Gaara mengangguk setuju.

Sesampainya di rumah duka……

Mereka berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan yang cukup ramai.

Di sana, ada teman-teman seangkatan ketika ujian Chuunin.

"Gaara!!"panggil Naruto.

Gaara membalasnya dengan tatapan.

"Kau harus tabah ya..."ujar Sasori yang muncul entah darimana.

"Ya..."jawab Gaara dengan wajah murung. Ia melihat ke arah peti air dengan bagian atasnya terbuka dimana banyak selang tersambung, entah untuk apa. Ia berjalan ke arah peti air tersebut. Tapi terhalang oleh Tenten.

Tenten menangisi kepergian sahabat sejak kecilnya. Neji menghampirinya dan memegang pundaknya...

"Bisakah kau minggir sebentar?? Gaara ingin melihatnya"ujar Neji.

"Ya..."balas Tenten sambil mengusap air matanya.

Gaara menatap ke arah seseorang yang terbaring tak bernyawa di dalam air yang terus-menerus membentuk gelembung. Beberapa plester yang tersambung dengan selang kecil menempel di beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

Kankurou muncul dari belakang Gaara, menatapnya sebentar. Ia meraih tangan Temari yang basah dan dingin, menempelkannya di pipi kirinya.

"Kak, kami ada di sini..."bisik Kankurou.

Beberapa orang yang mendengarnya, tak kuasa menahan tangis dan akhirnya keluar ruangan.

"Apa kabarmu di sana? Kau senang 'kan kami sudah ada di sini"tanya Gaara.

"Maafkan kami karena telah mengurung di kamar, sebenarnya kami sangat syok"ujar Kankurou.

Merekapun berpikir "Ah, untuk apa aku bertanya padanya? Memang dia mendengarku, tapi aku takkan pernah mengetahui jawabannya".

Kakashi datang berserta para atasan lainnya.

"Kalian, mohon minggir. Waktunya untuk memakamkannya"ujar Kurenai.

Gaara dan Kankurou menjauh dari Temari. Para atasan melepaskan selang-selang yang menyambung ke peti air itu, lalu menarik peti tersebut keluar ruangan dan ditempatkan di L-Sized FC.

Gaara dan Kankurou juga Shikamaru berjalan memasuki FC dan menyusul mobil-mobil lainnya...

Mereka tiba di sebuah gedung yang menjulang tinggi ke langit. Mereka mendaratkan FC di lapangan yang tersedia.

Memasuki gedung itu, ruangan di dalamnya sangat gelap. Terdapat tabung-tabung yang merupakan tempat peristirahatan orang-orang yang sudah tiada.

Setelah ceramah yang panjang dari beberapa anggota keluarga dan sahabat, pemakaman dimulai. Tangis dimana-mana mewarnai suasana.

Gaara menatap ke arah gelang Spikey-nya, lalu ia mendekatkannya dengan urat nadi tangan kirinya. Tangannya di tarik oleh Kankurou.

"Jangan lakukan itu, lain waktu saja bersamaku"ujar Kankurou.

"Ya..."

Membutuhkan waktu 1 setengah jam untuk hal seperti ini. Semuanya telah pergi meninggalkan tempat pemakaman. Hanya mereka ber3, semuanya sibuk memikirkan Temari. Tubuh wanita yang sudah tak bernyawa itu terombang-ambing di dalam tabung, beberapa selang juga di sambungkan ke beberapa anggota tubuhnya (Lagi...). Rambutnya terurai, bergerak dengan lembut. Matanya tertutup, wajahnya pucat tetapi begitu tenang. Dress putih menutupi seluruh tubuhnya terkecuali bagian dari pundak sampai ujung jari. Kakinya tidak menyentuh lantai, kalau dilihat bagaikan melayang. Di bawah tabung terukir nama Temari Sabaku.

"Berbahagialah di sana, kak"ujar Gaara.

"Maaf kami hanya bisa berbicara sedikit, kami tidak tahu harus berkata apa"ujar Kankurou.

Shikamaru hanya tertunduk diam seribu bahasa...

Gaara dan Kankurou menatap ke arah Shikamaru...

"Mulai hari ini, kami menjadi tanggung jawabmu"ujar Gaara.

Shikamaru terkejut.

"Ba...bagaimana bisa?? A...aku ti.."Shikamaru begitu terkejut.

"Karena kak Temari berpesan pada kami kalau ia meninggal, kekasihnya yang akan bertanggung jawab atas kami"jelas Kankurou.

"A...apa maksudmu??"tanya Shikamaru.

"Kau menempati posisi kak Temari, dan kau bertugas sebagai kakak kami"jawab Gaara.

Shikamaru menatap tak percaya.

"Selamat datang di kehidupan kami, kak"ucap Kankurou dan Gaara bersamaan.

Sulit dipercaya oleh Shikamaru, melihat apa yang dikatakan oleh kedua bersaudara tersebut.

"Ka...kalian... jangan pernah mencoba untuk membuatku tertawa"ujar Shikamaru sambil menahan tawa.

Gaara menghela nafas panjang...

"Mungkin aku harus berkata, bukan menjadi kakak kami. Tapi, hanya bertanggung jawab atas kami"ujar Gaara.

"Whoa whoa, bro! Aku masih tidak mengerti apa maksud kalian??"tanya Shikamaru sambil mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Lihat saja sendiri nanti"ujar Kankurou.

11 Minggu kemudian, di rumah Shikamaru...

Dia sedang terduduk diam di ruang tengah, earphone-nya bergetar. Pertanda ada telepon.

"Halo, dengan Shikamaru Nara?"tanya orang yang menelepon itu.

"Ya, saya sendiri. Dengan siapa?"tanya Shikamaru.

"Ini aku, Orochimaru"jawab Orochimaru.

"Ka...kau!! Apa yang kamu mau, hah??"tanya Shikamaru menahan emosinya.

"Aku ingin kamu menemuiku di kantorku sekarang"jawab Orochimaru.

"Untuk apa?"tanya Shikamaru.

"Ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu disana"jawab Orochimaru.

"Maaf sekali, tidak bisa"ujar Shikamaru.

"Tapi, aku butuh bantuanmu"pinta Orochimaru dengan anada yang datar, tak terdengar seperti memohon sama sekali.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu"ujar Shikamaru.

"Kutunggu di Lobby"ujar Orochimaru.

Di Lobby kantor Orochimaru...

"Lama tak berjumpa, profesor kebanggaanku"sapa Orochimaruyang mengembangkan tangannya seolah-olah ingin memeluk Shikamaru.

Shikamaru hanya diam saja.

"Mari kita naik ke lantai 288(Ya iyalah, masa depan gtw)"ajak Orochimaru sambil membukakan pintu FC miliknya.

Shikamaru memasukinya dan duduk sambil melipat tangannya.

Tiba di lantai 288...

Mereka turun dan berjalan ke ruang kerja Orochimaru yang terletak di pojok lantai.

Orochimaru membuka pintu, ia berjalan memasuki ruangan diikuti Shikamaru dari belakang.

Ia duduk di kursi besar-nya, lalu memutarnya ke arah Shikamaru.

"Tutup pintunya dan duduklah"suruh Orochimaru.

Shikamaru menutup pintu dan duduk.

"Baiklah, apa masalahmu?"tanya Shikamaru.

"Ini bukan sebuah masalah, ini bagian dari bisnis"jawab Orochimaru.

"Bisnis?"tanya Shikamaru.

"Ya, aku berbisnis dengan Namikaze Minato"jawab Orochimaru.

"Hhhhhh, dia lagi. Si Kaya yang gila itu"ujar Shikamaru.

"Kau masih dendam padanya?"tanya Orochimaru.

"Bukan urusanmu, cepat jelaskan apa maumu!"suruh Shikamaru.

"Baiklah... begini..."

Orochimaru's POV

Aku disuruh oleh Minato, untuk memintamu membuatkan satu contoh sebuah robot yang menggunakan tubuh manusia.

"Whoa whoa, tunggu!! Ini tidak mungkin!! Ia pernah menyuruhku untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Maaf, aku menolak"ujar Shikamaru.

Tunggu dulu!! Ia mengancamku, jika kau tidak mau membuatkannya ia akan mengambil alih seluruh perusahaan dimanapun kau bekerja. Kau tidak bisa menolak!! Ia memintamu untuk memakai tubuh orang yang sudah mati. Katanya, robot itu akan digunakan sebagai pembantu manusia...

End of Orochimaru's POV

Orochimaru menunduk penuh penyesalan, padahal ia tidak belum berbuat apa-apa...

"Ia menyarankan satu untukmu..."

"Siapa?"tanya Shikamaru penasaran.

Orochimaru menggigit bibirnya, tak tega mengatakan hal ini. Namun, ia memberikan diri.

"Temari"jawab Orochimaru.

Kali ini, Shikamaru sudah kehilangan kesabarannya. Ia tak tahan dengan permintaan-permintaan gila Minato.

"Sudah Cukup!! Aku tidak peduli ia mau berbuat apa jika aku menolaknya!! Aku tidak mau menggunakan tubuh Temari sebagai bahan percobaan!!"bentak Shikamaru.

KRIEEET

Seseorang melangkah memasuki ruangan...

"Maaf sekali Tuan Muda Nara, kau harus"ucap sesosok pria berambut pirang bermata biru seperti Naruto, tapi ia bukan.

"Minato, apa kau sudah gila?? Aku mungkin akan dibunuh oleh kedua adiknya jika mereka tahu aku menggunakan tubuh Temari!!"geram Shikamaru sambil menarik kerah baju Minato.

"Aku tidak. Tapi kalau kau menolak, aku akan melakukan hal yang sama padamu seperti hal yang akan dilakukan kedua adik Temari begitu mereka tahu kau menggunakan tubuh Temari"ancam Minato.

Shikamaru tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Kuberikan kau waktu 1 tahun, malam ini kau harus mencuri jenazahnya dan menukarnya dengan manekin yang sudah kusiapkan"ancam Minato dengan tatapan licik.

"Kau memang GILA!!"bentak Shikamaru.

"Maaf sekali tuan-tuan, menolak pun tak akan ada gunanya. Permisi"

BLAM

Minato meninggalkan ruangan.

Shikamaru berbalik ke arah Orochimaru.

"Kenapa kau tidak menolaknya sejak awal??"tanya Shikamaru penuh emosi.

"A...aku terlambat menyadarinya, maafkan aku..."ujar Orochimaru.

Shikamaru berjalan menuju pintu.

"Kau mau kemana?"tanya Orochimaru.

"Gedung Kematian"jawab Shikamaru.

Ya, gedung kematian. Sebutan untuk tempat dimana Temari tertidur untuk selamanya. Gedung yang menjadi tempat peristirahatan terakhir wanita yang paling dicintainya.

Shikamaru turun dari lantai 288. Earphone-nya bergetar lagi.

"Apa?"tanya Shikamaru kesal.

"Mau apa kau ke gedung pemakaman?"tanya Orochimaru.

Shikamaru belum menjawab, ia sedang sibuk mencari FC-nya. Ditemukannya FC itu, lalu ia memasukinya.

"Hei jawab aku"keluh Orochimaru.

"Aku akan menukar jenazah Temari"jawab Shikamaru.

"Apa?? Kau mau melakukannya??"tanya Orochimaru terkejut.

"Ya, aku sadar aku tidak bisa menolaknya"jawab Shikamaru.

"Berhati-hatilah"ujar Orochimaru.

"Ya"balas Shikamaru.

Ia pergi menuju Gedung Kematian. Berjalan masuk setelah memarkirkan FC-nya. Ia melangkah masuk...

Langkahnya terhenti didepan tabung yang terletak di paling depan.

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku harus melakukannya"batin Shikamaru.

Ia menyenderkan manekin yang sangat mirip dengan manusia itu, kemudian Shikamaru memencet beberapa tombol yang ada pada pengontrol di tengah ruangan.

Air dalam tabung tersebut tekuras, selang-selang copot. Spontan, tubuh Temari jatuh. Shikamaru langsung menghampirinya dan membukabagian belakang tabung, di gotongnya tubuh basah tak bernyawa itu. Di senderkan di tempat terdekat, lalu Shikamaru memasukkan manekin kedalam tabung. Dan kembali ke pengontrol pusat, memencet beberapa tombol lagi. Dan, keadaan kedaan seperti semula.

Shikamaru menggotong tubuh Temari ke dalam FC-nya. Shikamaru menatapnya untuk detik yang cukup lama. Lalu ke kursi kemudi dan menyalakan mobil lalu meninggalkan Gedung Kematian.

Tak lama kemudian, setelah Shikamaru pergi...

"Begitu..."ucap Shino.

"Tega sekali..."komen Sasuke.

--

Ketauaaaaaaaaaaan!! Selamatkan diri anda!! Tiarap!! Arrrgh! Atap runtuh!!

-Author pingsan untuk 0.001 detik-

Sabar ya, yang "M"nya belum ada, abis kalo ditulis nanti malah kepanjangan. Tahan dulu nepsong-nya.

Eh, gimana Fic-nya? Bagus gak? Kritik dan Saran diterima . Sampe ketemu di chap. 2

1 lagi, pemberitahuan untuk The Fire Flamer: Berhentilah mengkritik saya menggunakan alasan-alasan yang membosankan. Sudah berkali-kali saya menerima kritikan dengan alasan yang sama. Begitu membuka profile saya, saya pikir ada apa dengan cerita saya. Ternyata hanya berisi kritikan membosankan dari anda. Semua kritikan anda untuk saya sudah saya baca, dan saya minta kepada anda untuk yang kedua kalinya...BERHENTILAH MENGKRITIK SAYA KARENA KRITIKAN ANDA HANYA MENGGANGU PENGLIHATAN SAYA.


End file.
